disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paisley Houndstooth
Paisley Houndstooth is Lexi Reed's dim-witted best friend''. She is the complete opposite of Lexi even though they are "best friends" and is usually clueless as to what is going on around her, but she never means any type of harm. She never really fully understands what people say, but she goes with it, anyway, in her own, unique way. However, Lexi sometimes uses her as a sidekick. Personality Paisley is a kid-friendly, sweet, kind, generous, but not the smartest one and is practically the opposite of Lexi who is mean to mostly everyone. She is very innocent because of her slow nature, and she's never shown anger like Lexi. She's very friendly, perky, and sweet and often acts bubbly. She also lets Lexi push her around a lot. Although she isn't the brightest tool in the shed, she's very nice to the A.N.T.s unlike most of the other teens. History '''Season 1' In the first episode TransplANTed, when Chyna accidentally sits in Lexi's chair, Paisley tells her to get to the part where they eat the porridge, thinking she was telling the story "The Three Little Bears". Later, when Chyna and Olive are hiding, Lexi claims that Chyna is a show-off and Paisley says states that she thought Chyna had played well on the "tiny chin guitar", meaning the violin. At Lexi's party, Paisley is convinced that Fletcher is a magician because of his (failed) attempt to look older, so she immediately wants him to do a trick. When Fletcher attempts to explain that he is not a magician, she quickly states that magicians are attractive, leading to the A.N.T. to pretend doing magic. He tells her to clear all thoughts in her head for the trick which takes only a few seconds to further give the impression of Paisley's stupidity. Then Fletcher comically claims his magic isn't working so the two will have to make a physical connection, causing her to hug him tightly. When Fletcher crashes into the stereo, we are further reminded of Paisley's clueless nature, since still believing that Fletcher is a magician, she asks if the bunny in his hat is okay. When Chyna tries to save the party, Paisley further infuriates Lexi stating that Chyna played really well, just like when she played violin in music class. In the episode ParticipANTs, her and Lexi are cheering to get people to signup for the Cheerleading Squad. When Chyna and Olive try to sneak by, Lexi greets the two making it obvious she recognized them and Paisley remarks that Chyna should join the cheerleading squad since she has a great smile, being she had a happy drama mask on. At tryouts, Paisley mispronounces Chyna and Olives' names, and when they correct her, she assumes the names she mispronounced were entirely different people than Olive and Chyna and allows them to tryout since "Ca-hyna" or "A-live" didn't show. During Olive's super long cheer the dim-witted cheerleader is super confused, and later gets kicked in the face during Chyna's cheer. Later, Chyna apologizes, but Paisley responds saying she's fine. Paisley is excited because she believes her injured nose will allow her to finally get permission from her mother to get the nose job she had long awaited. In StudANT Council, Paisley is with Lexi at the prom entrance. She also appears with other cheerleaders when Lexi fires Angus out of a cannon. She comments stupidly that they should have done that outside. In Bad RomANTs, Paisley tries to help Lexi to get into the school newspaper by pretending to choke so that Lexi could pretend to save her. However, Paisley keeps talking, making it impossible for her to really be choking. Moments later, Paisley actually begins choking, but is rescued by Abigail Timmons. In ManagemANT, Paisley teams up with Fletcher in a home economics competition against Olive and Angus. They lose when Paisley eats the soap cleanser that they were supposed to use to clean the kitchen, then by using eggs that hatch while they are cooking. In FraudulANT, she and Lexi auditioned as a princess for a kid's birthday party. Paisley was better than Lexi at everything such as making balloon animals, however, all of the kids ended up voting Lexi as the best princess because she horrible and "there's nothing funny about being good at your job." In CANTonese Style Cuisine, Paisley helps Lexi figure out why she has not been invited to McKenna's birthday party. However, Lexi was in fact invited to the party. Paisley was given Lexi's invitation to deliver, but was reading it upside down so she thought it said "IX37" instead of "LEXI". In Slumber Party ANTics, Paisley was invited to Lexi's sleepover. Her and Lexi ended up going over to Chyna's sleepover. Paisley also got a very different hairstyle from Fletcher. In America Needs TalANT, she is Olive's partner for a game show called The Brainy Bunch. In SANTa's Little Helpers she works as a gift wrapper at the mall along with Lexi, and ends up wrapping herself and shipping herself to Chyna's house. She is also hired as an elf with Lexi as Santa after Cameron and Darryl run out of the mall. In Some EnchANTed Evening, she follows Gibson's help with cheerleading. In PatANT Pending, she breaks her arm, which causes Lexi to fake injuries to get attention that Paisley is receiving. She ends up breaking "everything". In Ballet DANTser, she takes Driver's Ed with Cameron Gallery Trivia *Her first and last name are both patterns. *She once mistaken Valet Parking for Ballet Parking, as shown in Ballet DANTser. *It is mentioned by Lexi that Paisley is a brunette. *In ManagemANT, Paisley mistakenly eats soap cleanser which causes her to hiccup bubbles, much like Dopey does in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs after he also swallows some soap. *She doesn't know how to read or write, nor can she remember her own name. *She can make impossible balloon objects, such as a working balloon helicopter. *Paisley is shown to be an animal lover as seen when she kissed a frog and thought it was cute, and owns a giraffe and two parrots as pets. *Paisley's parents are said to fight all the time, but Paisley doesn't think it's a big deal. *Paisley is shown to be great with kids. *Paisley repeated the second grade with Cameron. *Paisley mispronounced Principal Skidmore's name from SkidMORE to SkidMARK however Skidmore doesn't mind, instead she smiles at her. Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:American characters Category:Students